


L is for Lust

by Space_Dementia



Category: Being Human
Genre: Comment Fic, Experimentation, Gift Fic, Multi, Prompt Fic, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia





	L is for Lust

On the eve of the full moon

She was real and warm because George let her be. He shared his body heat in a sweet exchange, a practiced one.

All the time Annie and George spent together formed a link that pulled and she became more real as the moon grew fuller. Became more tangible as his appetites grew.

He let her taste and feel through him.

"Annie ..".

"George, just hold on." her mouth was against his

 

"Feel me, George. Feel me now. Does this feel wrong?" Her hand slipped into his pants and he almost lost it then. "I feel this, George. I feel you."

Her clothes were like gossamer. when he pulled them from her they fell away and stayed gone for as long as long as they were touching. His mouth was against hers and he pulled her hair hard to catch his breath.

"Don't stop, George." she begged

He couldn't now if he wanted to. She was warming up, stealing his heat. He felt like live flame and so he cooled himself inside of her. She was beginning to blush and it made him insanely proud to know he was the only one who could accomplish this.

She tried to pull herself closer to him. To feel him was to feel ... Alive. Annie tried to reach for him, but George pushed her back down and leaned over her. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. He began to pant.

 

She moved to touch him again and he pinned her once more. she gave up when she realized it was better when she just let him take her.

*

George didn't want to, but he couldn't fight it because he loved them both.

She'd gotten herself into this it was too late to turn back now. Mitchell was there on the only bed big enough for three. She loved him and sharing is caring.

He didn't know how they'd figured it out ... without him. Something that happened while he'd gone out (on a little killing spree) for chips at the pub. They'd grown closer and left him behind. He tried not to, but it was all he could think about when her thighs were warm (warm!) against his hips. He touched her steadily

As George's hand snaked around her neck pulling her away from him, Mitchell felt the lunatics need through the warmth of the ghost. Mitchell felt George slide.

He pulled her back and he almost lost contact. George had one hand on Annie's throat and other clutching the curve of her hip as he fucked into her. George was getting hotter and in conjunction so was Annie. Mitchell ran his lips over her wrist sucking against the tender flesh and leaving a mark. Because he could.

Annie's eyes opened, a brilliant violet as she released a breath of cold air from between her lips. She curled her arm back backwards to reach for George's bottom. He started to make a soft whining noise in the back of his throat and jerked her back toward him. Annie's wrist pulled away from Mitchell's mouth. He hadn't broken the skin.

Mitchell sat up seeing the yellow fleck of wolves' eyes flashing back and his own grew black in challenge.


End file.
